


Raion's Camshow is Live

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Keith, Bottom Shiro, Camboy Shiro, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Top Shiro, because I highly doubt Shiro and Keith had a camshow in-universe let's be real, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Floorboards creaked on the landing behind him, and Keith turned with a light smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners as Shiro lazed in the doorway to the shack, wearing a simple blue shirt and grey track pants with the Garrison’s logo down the side. The flop of brown hair he insisted looked ‘awesome’ covered one eye, and Shiro grinned lazily at him.“You ready?” Shiro asked, nodding his head back to the bedroom, where their camera was all set up and ready to go.“You know it,” Keith replied, rolling his shoulders back and stepping back inside. The floorboards groaned as the pair of them made their way into their little world.---The angsty in-universe camboy Sheith fic you didn't know you needed. ;)





	Raion's Camshow is Live

**Author's Note:**

> Kym requested a camboy Sheith fic for April and OH MY GOODNESS it ran away with me!! It's pseudo-in-universe, pre-Kerberos, and because of that fact, it turned out a bit angsty. Enjoy, my lovelies! Rated E for delicious smut, Shiro is a switch.

The wind rustled Keith’s hair as he stared out at miles of sand that surrounded the abandoned shack. It wasn’t much anymore, but it was his home away from the Garrison and the necessity of navigating the politics of a military university.

Floorboards creaked on the landing behind him, and Keith turned with a light smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners as Shiro lazed in the doorway to the shack, wearing a simple blue shirt and grey track pants with the Garrison’s logo down the side. The flop of brown hair he insisted looked ‘awesome’ covered one eye, and Shiro grinned lazily at him.

“You ready?” Shiro asked, nodding his head back to the bedroom, where their camera was all set up and ready to go.

“You know it,” Keith replied, rolling his shoulders back and stepping back inside. The floorboards groaned as the pair of them made their way into their little world.

\---

Keith and Shiro had gravitated toward one another during Keith’s first year at the Garrison. Shiro was a few years older, Keith freshly graduated from high school and had immediately signed up for the Garrison. They made eye contact in the halls and immediately felt that spark, a tug toward one another, but they were in a rush to get to their respective trainings and didn’t find their way to each other again until a few weeks later. 

Keith was the one who had cornered Shiro in the locker rooms after an intensive obstacle course field training; something that all trainees at the Garrison did on a monthly basis, no matter the rank or department. Their coupling had been fast and hot, a quickie before they could be caught fucking in public.

“Will I see you again?” Shiro had asked.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Keith had said, tugging Shiro down into a kiss that left them both gasping for air.

A few months later, Keith walked in on Shiro filming himself jerking off in front of a camera as he rode a giant purple dildo stuck to the seat of his desk chair. Keith had been shocked, but closed the bedroom door as quietly behind him as he could, turning the lock behind his back. Keith didn’t think he was in frame from where he stood, and he raised his eyebrows at Shiro in question.

Shiro glanced back and forth from Keith to the bright red light of the camera and back, not missing a beat as he continued to ride the fake cock on his chair. After Keith’s initial moment of shock, he slipped off his shoes and silently padded over to the camera, making sure he stayed well outside the line of the shot. Shiro’s expression was one of aroused confusion as Keith slipped his pants down his legs, leaning against the wall and stroking his cock in beat with Shiro’s movements as he rode the purple dildo. It didn’t take long before Shiro came with a shuddering groan, stilling his movements until the dildo was fully seated inside him.

He glanced up at the camera with a lusty smirk. “I hope you all enjoyed the show. I know I did.” Shiro winked at his audience and turned off the camera with the remote control. The moment the light turned off, he collapsed against the back of his chair, dildo still inside him. Shiro was bright red and he covered his face to hide from Keith.

“And just what is this?” Keith asked in amusement. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was so turned on by the discovery that his boyfriend was an exhibitionist - instead, he continued to stroke his erection, staring down at Shiro with a challenge in his eyes.

“I-I cam for fun,” Shiro stuttered, his eyes blown wide as he watched Keith jerk himself slowly. Keith had gathered as much, and rolled his eyes at Shiro.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” he snarked, grinning lazily. “The big question is, when were you going to tell me about it, hmm?”

“Well, I-I didn’t know how you would feel about it, to be honest. It’s just to let off a little steam once a week.” Shiro flushed and started to pull himself off of the purple dildo.

“Stop.” It was a command, and Shiro listened. His muscles strained to remain in an almost-squat, half the dildo still inside his ass. Shiro panted at the effort.

Keith shucked his pants the rest of the way to the ground, kicking them off to the corner of the room. Hand still pumping his cock, he sauntered over to Shiro and tugged him up in one fluid motion, grasping his ass in both hands.

“Who said I wouldn’t want to join you?” Keith asked mischievously.

\---

This was Shiro’s last hurrah on the camshow before he headed out on the mission to Kerberos. They didn’t know the next chance they would have to enjoy themselves, and they wanted it to last. 

Keith turned to Shiro, at ease. The camera was set up to face the lush fabric they’d found at a thrift store. It made their little show look so much more elegant than the actual scene in person. No one needed to know they were fucking each other in the middle of the desert in an abandoned shack, after all.

“You can keep going while I’m gone,” Shiro said, not looking at Keith. He was high-strung right now in a combination of nerves and excitement. “With the camshow, I mean. If you want to.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not in it for the same reasons as you. I do the show because you like it, you know that.”

He walked the last couple steps to Shiro’s side and wrapped his arms around him reassuringly. “Let’s do this, yeah? No being sad and mopey on camera.”

Shiro took a shuddering breath. “Yeah, it’s time.” He peeled off his Garrison sweatpants - no distinguishing markers to show where they were, after all - followed by his blue t-shirt. Keith nodded at Shiro and turned to go over to the camera, readying himself to turn it on and begin the show.

Keith glanced over to Shiro, who positioned himself on the bed so that he was splayed out, his brown flop of hair covering one eye. Shiro grinned and nodded up at Keith. The light on the camera turned on. It was showtime.

“Hello everyone, and welcome to my last camshow for a while,” Shiro said. His voice was low, seductive, and Keith was immediately enthralled. He always was, every time. Keith had a surprise for Shiro this time, though, and was sure that it was one that would absolutely wreck Shiro, as well as the viewers.

Tight red t-shirt and loose grey track pants, check. Keith rolled his hips once, snagging Shiro’s attention away from the camera briefly, and finally came into view of the camera.

Keith tilted on his axis and looked over his shoulder at the camera. “Raion doesn’t know it, but I have a little surprise for all of you that I think we’ll _all_ enjoy.” He grinned impishly and gave the viewers a wink before turning back to Shiro once more.

“You ready for your going away present?” He asked. Shiro looked up at him quizzically but nodded slowly.

“Anything for you, pet,” he replied.

Keith took his time stripping his shirt off, peeling it away inch by inch to reveal muscles hardened by training. He flung the red fabric to the ground and wiggled his hips for the camera, teasing at the edges of the fabric for both Shiro and their horny audience.

Keith glanced back at the camera once more and bit his lip as he tugged down on the fabric, making the moment last. Lace and straps peeked up from under the grey track pants, until Keith couldn’t take any more and dropped them to the floor at his feet. 

From Shiro’s point of view on the bed, the panties Keith wore were sexy, yes, but simple: black and red lace that displayed his cock straining at the fabric, threatening to rip the material away from him if he made one wrong move. Lace trim tickled the tops of his thighs and showcased his hard muscles beautifully.

What he _couldn’t_ see, and the camera could, was the back of the panties - or rather, lack thereof. They were held up by three black straps from either side of the material, creating the illusion of panties that ended with a bow at the middle holding all the straps together. They displayed Keith’s ass beautifully - and allowed for _very_ easy access.

“Babe, these are sexy, but I--” Shiro didn’t finish his sentence because at that very moment, Keith turned around to show off the back of the panties to him, and he could practically _hear_ the gears in Shiro’s head grind to a halt.

Keith raised one eyebrow at the camera. “I think Raion likes his present, don’t you all?”

Shiro sat up on the bed and scooted to the edge so that his feet were resting on the floor and tugged Keith over to him by the hips. Keith gasped at the sudden backwards movement and stumbled briefly; but then he gasped for a whole different reason, as Shiro pulled his ass cheeks apart and buried his face in them, biting and nipping, leaving his mark. Shiro didn’t hesitate and rolled his tongue over Keith’s entrance, making him jerk in his arms. 

Shiro shifted one of his hands to the front of Keith’s panties, stroking his erection lightly over the lace as he continued to tease at Keith’s entrance with his tongue. He alternated broad strokes with light jabs of the tongue into Keith’s hole, making the other man gasp and groan in his arms until he was a shaking mess. Shiro pulled back to admire the mess he made of Keith and waggled his eyebrows at the camera, earning himself a huff when Keith turned to see what he was doing.

“I take it you like your present?” Keith asked him, one hand on his hip while the other trailed feather-light touches over his cock, still barely-confined to the lace panties.

“Yes, I do,” Shiro replied huskily. “And I think that I am wearing far too many clothes right now.” Keith laughed at that, since Shiro was only wearing black boxer briefs at that point, but didn’t say anything. Shiro tugged his briefs down to reveal his impressive - in Keith’s opinion - erection and the fabric fell to the ground beside them. He turned on the bed so that he was lying on his back in clear view of the camera and propped himself up on one elbow, eyeing Keith hungrily.

“Does my going away present want to go for a ride?” Shiro asked with a straight face. 

Keith was too turned on to care and instead snagged the lube from the bed beside Shiro. He had prepped ahead of time, not wanting to waste as much time opening himself up on camera, and it was easy to press two fingers into himself, kneeling on the bed beside Shiro with his legs spread wide so that the audience could see what he was doing. Shiro placed one hand on Keith’s leg, stroking a pattern into the skin like they had all the time in the world. Keith, meanwhile, added a third finger to be safe, pumping and stretching himself until he was gasping for more.

Shiro tugged on Keith’s wrist, murmuring nonsense to him. He added lube to his cock, stroking himself in preparation for Keith, who had to take a moment to orient himself. He crawled onto the bed beside Shiro and pulled him into a fevered kiss while Shiro stroked himself. Keith threw one leg over Shiro, straddling his waist, and line his fluttering hole up with Shiro’s cock, sinking himself down onto his hard length between the black straps of the panties.

The lace rubbed at Keith’s sensitized skin, and that coupled with Shiro’s cock in his ass threw him into overdrive, slamming his ass down in long strokes to fill himself up with Shiro’s hard length. Keith’s legs started to give and Shiro noticed immediately, gripping onto Keith’s hips and slamming up into him, over and over again until tear tracks formed on Keith’s face and he was crying out as he came all over Shiro’s stomach, one hand tugging on his erection, the lace of the panties bunched up under his balls. 

Shiro groaned at the feeling of Keith’s muscles clenching around him and it didn’t take long for him to follow Keith into oblivion, come pumping inside Keith as Shiro stilled his movements, savoring the feeling for a few moments. Keith’s head dropped to Shiro’s shoulder, his hair falling forward to cover his face. Shiro turned to look at the camera, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Well, that’s it for me for a while, you all have been awesome. Thanks for watching me get off the past few years,” he said with a laugh. He struggled for a moment to grab the remote control from where it had fallen without dislodging Keith but he finally found it and powered down the camera.

“Camera’s off, love,” he said, peppering kisses over whatever part of Keith’s skin he could reach. Keith groaned and pulled himself slowly off of Shiro, plopping onto his side on the middle of the bed. He cracked open one eye and looked up at Shiro with a sated grin.

“I take it you liked your present?” Keith asked him.

“ _Liked_ is not a strong enough word for how I felt seeing you in these panties,” Shiro replied gravely. There was a beat, and they both cracked up laughing. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We need to head back for the tour of the ship, and you’re my plus one.”

Keith sighed, the real world crashing down on him once more, and shoved himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed ahold of the sides of Shiro’s face and tugged him into a deep, lasting kiss.

“I’ll miss you, Shiro,” he said finally.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Shiro replied. “But it’s not forever.”

“It’s not forever. Just a simple mission, I know,” Keith said. “Still. I’ll miss you.”

Shiro pulled Keith into a hug. “I know.”


End file.
